The New Kid
by leeann-schmidt
Summary: "You don't know me, James," she said coldly. "You don't know my life. So just don't worry about it!" I just want to know what's going on," I said.  Short story for Rae :


The classroom door opened, and then closed. I ignored it. I was used to it. We always had late students.

"Class," the teacher said trying to quiet the class. "We have a new student. His name is James."

I didn't even glance up. I couldn't care less. Just one more person to ridicule me every day.

"You'll be sitting by Rae."

This time I looked up. The teacher was pointing at me. The new kid caught my eyes and smiled. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"You must be Rae," he said smiling. "I'm James."

I said a quick 'hi' and went back to writing in my journal.

"So," he said, "if you don't mind my asking, why are you the only person sitting by themselves?"

I shrugged. "Nobody in here really likes me," I said, "and I'm not too fond of them, either."

"Why?" James asked. "You seem really nice."

"Because I'm not like them," I said, confused as to why James cared. "I don't like the same things they do."

"Like what?"

"I like music, writing, and animals. They like drugs, alcohol, and sex."

The boy in front of me, Josh, turned around.

"Oh, come on, Rae," he said, "we all know how much of a whore you are."

"Shut the fuck up, Josh," I spat. He laughed and turned back to his friends.

James gave me a confused look. I hesitated. Should I really tell this to someone I just met? I might as well. Everyone else knew and it was just a matter of time before he did, too.

I flipped to an empty page in my journal and wrote down my message.

"_Josh is my ex boyfriend. We were at a party and he put drugs in my drink. Him and a bunch of his friends date raped me and told everyone it was willing."_

I watched as James's face as he read. It turned from confused to disgusted in seconds. He wrote something and passed me my journal back.

"_Wow. That's just horrible. I'm so sorry."_

I shrugged and looked at the clock.

"The bell's about to ring," I said. "What's your next class?" He handed me his schedule. "You're in choir?"

"Yeah," he blushed slightly. "I've always loved to sing."

"Are you any good?" I asked.

"I think I am," he said. The bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll find out. Follow me to choir."

"You're in there, too?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, I love singing, too."

"Well, then. We have something in common."

That night, I only thought about James. He was so sweet and so funny. And he was amazingly gorgeous. His hair fell perfectly on his forehead. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown. His smile was contagious.

My thoughts were interrupted when I logged on to MyYearbook. New messages. All anonymous.

"_Go kill yourself, you stupid whore."_

Delete.

"_Nobody cares about you. Nobody could ever love anyone like you."_

"_Fat ugly bitch."_

I shut my laptop and ran to my bed crying.

This was a daily thing. The kids in my school wanted me to die and they didn't try to hide it.

I reached under the bed and grabbed the case that held the blade I knew too well. I lifted my sleeve and looked over all the scars and sighed. I tensed when the blade hit my skin.

_***James's P.O.V***_

I was contemplating adding Rae on Facebook. I needed to talk to her. She was so interesting. I looked at her profile. Her number was there.

Should I call her?

Yes.

"Hello?" Rae said sniffling.

"Rae, are you OK?" I asked.

"James? How did you get my number?"

"Facebook," I said. "Are you OK? You sound like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," she said with a fake laugh. "Just some hate mail. What did you need?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could meet me outside the cafeteria tomorrow morning? I have no idea where my first class is."

'Y-yeah, yeah," she said. "I will."

"Thanks, Rae. Bye."

"Bye, James."

"Wait, Rae?" I said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Chili's with me tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, James," she said, "I'd love to, but I don't have any money to go."

"I'll pay," I said.

"Then I'll meet you there at seven?"

"Seven." I hung up and smiled.

_***Rae's P.O.V***_

As soon as I got off the phone, I looked at the clock. 6:05. I ran to the bathroom.

"Just great," I muttered as I washed my face. "I have a date with a really amazing guy and my face is swollen, my eyes are bright red, and my fucking wrists are bleeding." I dropped the towel I was using. "I have a date. An actual date!"

I smiled as I walked to my closet. I needed something with long sleeves to cover the recent cuts. My thoughts went back to the hate mail.

"Do not cry again," I said to myself. "James is expecting me to be happy."

It was 6:53 when I pulled into the Chili's parking lot. James was waiting by the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, stranger," I said walking up to him.

"Hey," he said smiling. He reached out for my hand. "Shall we?"

Slowly, I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I looked up at him and smiled.

_***James's P.O.V***_

Not long after we were seated, someone was standing by our table clearing their throat. I looked up. She was tall and blonde. Pretty, but fake.

"Alright pretty boy," she said, "how much did her daddy have to pay you to go out with her?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confusion in my voice. I looked to Rae for help, but she was looking down. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't have to hide it from her," the blonde said. "It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to her."

"Just leave us alone, Mandi," Rae said speaking for the first time. "Just go."

"Look who has the guts now," Mandi said harshly. "You think you can talk to me like that?" She got closer to Rae.

"Look, Mandi," I said standing in front of her, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but leave. I don't want you here and obviously, Rae doesn't either. I'm just trying to have a date here."

Mandi left.

"Thanks," Rae said quietly. "She is not a fan of me."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She used to be my best friend," she said rubbing her arm absentmindedly. "She turned on me in 5th grade."

I looked at her arm. Her sleeve came up a little and I saw red marks.

"Rae," I whispered reaching for her arm.

Her head snapped up and she put her arm in her lap. "What?"

"Rae, why would you do that?" I asked softly.

"It's nothing," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? There's never a reason to do that."

"You don't know me, James," she said coldly. "You don't know my life. So just don't worry about it!"

She got up and left. I put $30 on the table and ran after her. She was getting in her car.

"Rae, wait!" I said grabbing her arm.

"What do you want, James?" she asked. Tears were running down her face.

"I just want to know what's going on," I said.

"Why can't you just ignore me like everyone else?" she said.

"Because I'm not like everyone else," I said making her look at me. "I'm James. And you're a beautiful, talented, amazing girl. I don't want to see you like this, Rae."

She collapsed into my arms crying. I pulled her into the back seat of her car.

"My life sucks," she sobbed. "Everyone at school hates me. My mom is never home. My dad's always drunk. I have no friends."

"Shhh," I said rubbing her back. "Not everyone hates you. I don't. And I'm your friend."

"Why do you care so much, James?" she asked. "You barely know me."

"But I can already tell that you're a wonderful person."

She gave a weak smile. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She pushed me away.

"James, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of relationships." She looked down. "I always get hurt."

I lifted her chin up. "You won't get hurt with me. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll prove to you I'm not like other guys."

She smiled. "Just for me?"

I grabbed her hand. "Just for you. But you have to help, too. You can't block me out. If this relationship is going to work, we both have to try."

She just looked at me for a long time. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"We both have to try."

_**Authors note:**_

_**I know, I know. It's a crappy ending. But I'm not good at endings!**_

_**So… This story is for Rae (.) because she wanted a story and I was bored so I said I would **_

_**And no, the stuff in the story that is said about her character is not how I feel about her.**_

_**So… I hope you guys like it **_

_**-Xoxo, LeeAnn**_


End file.
